Gibonni
Zlatan Stipišić - Gibonni je hrvatski glazbenik, jedan od osnivača i prvi pjevač splitskog heavy metal sastava "Osmi putnik", bivši pjevač bosanskohercegovačkog sastava "Divlje jagode", a najpoznatiji po svojoj samostalnoj kantautorskoj karijeri. Osmi Putnik, Divlje Jagode, V2 Od 1985. godine Gibonni je bio pjevač u sastavu "Osmi putnik", u to vrijeme umjetnički nadimak mu je bio Gibo (čit. Đibo). Iz Osmog putnika Stipišić prelazi u bosanskohercegovački heavy metal sastav "Divlje jagode" u kojem ostaje godinu dana. Od 1989. do 1990. Gibonni živi u Berlinu. Tamo svira sa grupom "V2", sa kojom snima album Out to launch. Solo karijera Gibonnijeva glazba (svojevrsna mješavina popa, etno i world glazbe) je svojstvena po jedinstvenoj, melankoličnoj mediteranskoj atmosferi i intimnoj lirici. Njegove pjesme izvodili su brojni poznati hrvatski umjetnici, a na mnogim su prigodama osvajale prestižne glazbene nagrade. Njegove je glazbene korijene lako pronaći jer je njegov otac, Ljubo Stipišić, vjerojatno najaktivniji arhivar hrvatskih tradicionalnih pjesama i cijenjeni etnomuzikolog. Od početka solo karijere do "Ruže vjetrova" Ubrzo je nakon njegovog prvog albuma nazvanog "Sa mnom ili bez mene" došlo do preokreta koji je promijenio cijelu njegovu buduću karijeru: Gibonni je napisao pjesmu "Cesarica" za Olivera Dragojevića. Odmah je postao traženi skladatelj čije su pjesme bez iznimke postajale veliki hitovi. Na album Noina arka (1993.) uvrstio je pjesme "Zlatne godine", koju je napisao u suradnji sa Zrinkom Tutićem za istoimeni film, te "Mi smo prvaci" koja je proglašena himnom našeg Olimpijskog saveza. Ovdje su i hitovi "Nek se dijete zove kao ja", "Dobri judi" i "Tebe nisam bio vrijedan". Samostalno nastupa s Brunom Kovačićem, a zatim formira grupu u sastavu: Gibonni, Bruno Kovačić, Renato Švorinić, Gordan Dorvak i Josip Andrić. U tom sastavu Gibonnijeva grupa snima dva albuma: Kruna od perja (1994.) i Ruža vjetrova (1997.). Premda u tom razdoblju Gibonni stvara svoje najljepše pjesme ("Dvije duše", "Ozdravi mi ti", "Život me umorio", "Lipa moja", "Ovo mi je škola", "Tempera", "Ako me nosiš na duši", "Ej vapore", "Nije vrime od nedije za u poje poći"), tek nakon raspada te grupe i sa sljedećim albumima sazrijeva vrijeme za prva službena priznanja u obliku Porina. Time počinje komercijalnija Gibonnijeva faza koja polučuje velik uspjeh među širim masama i kritičarima. Judi, zviri i beštimje Sljedeći Gibonnijev samostalni album Judi, zviri i beštimje (Dallas Records) objavljen je u veljači 1999. i bio je to u tom trenutku najprodavaniji album u Hrvatskoj i Sloveniji s osvojenih 7 Porina. Na njemu su objavljeni hitovi "Činim pravu stvar", "Projdi vilo" i "I ja ću budan sanjati". Godine 1999. i 2000. Gibonni je bio na turneji po Hrvatskoj, Sloveniji i Bosni i Hercegovini i održao je brojne velike koncerte (npr. u zagrebačkoj dvorani »Vatroslav Lisinski«). Poslije uspjeha s albumom Judi, zviri i beštimje objavljen je DVD, Milenijski koncert, snimljen u Hrvatskom narodnom kazalištu »Ivan pl. Zajc« u Rijeci, gdje su mu se, zahvaljujući novoj ISDN tehnologiji, sa lokacija u Zagrebu i Splitu pridružili brojni poznati gosti: Vlatko Stefanovski i Klapa Cambi. Jedni od Gibonnijevih omiljenih umjetnika, Klapa Cambi, objavili su 2001. album Vrime od nedije na kojem su u tradicionalnoj i jedinstvenoj hrvatskoj folk maniri obrađeni Gibonnijevi hitovi. Mirakul Gibonnijev dugo očekivani album Mirakul, objavljen je 16. listopada 2001. i u nekoliko je dana postao najprodavaniji hrvatski album. Do danas Mirakul je prodan u više od 60.000 primjeraka (u Hrvatskoj i Sloveniji) i najprodavanije je izdanje u posljednje dvije godine. Brojne odlične kritike proglasile su Mirakul najboljim albumom 2001. godine (što se proteglo i na 2002.) s nekoliko pjesama koje već sada zauzimaju značajno mjesto u hrvatskoj glazbenoj povijesti. Na Mirakulu se nalazi 13 pjesama na kojima sudjeluje nekoliko međunarodno poznatih glazbenika kao što su bubnjar Manu Katche, basisti Pino Palladino i Tony Levin, zvijezda world glazbe Geoffrey Oryema, frontman talijanskog benda »Stadio« Gaetano Curreri i Vlatko Stefanovski. Album je dobio čak 8 Porina, a prati ga i velika turneja, te koncert iz zagrebačkog Doma Sportova, koji je bio održan 12. veljače 2003., ovjekovječen je DVD izdanjem pod nazivom ZG Mirakul Live u izdanju Dallas Recordsa. Unca fibre 18. svibnja 2006. godine izašao je Gibonnijev album Unca fibre (vodič za brodolomce i anđele čuvare). "Vrime da se pomirim sa svitom" je pjesma koja je otvorila album Unca fibre... na kojem je Gibonni ostvario suradnju sa Goranom Bareom te Mayom Azucenom u pjesmi "Anđeo u tebi" za koji je također snimljen video spot. To nisu jedini dueti koje je Gibonni ostvario. Pjevao je sa Vannom (bivšom članicom skupine E.T.]) u pjesmi "Ja ću budan sanjati" te Oliverom Dragojevićem u pjesmi "U ljubav vjere nemam". Koncertom na splitskim Gripama Gibonni je 20. listopada 2006. godine po prvi put izveo skladbu "Zavezanih očiju (evo me doma)" u duetu s Mladenom Badovincem iz TBF-a. Uz već spomenute, na splitskim Gripama pridružile su mu se sestre Husar te su otpjevali pjesmu "Anđeo u tebi". Nakon rasprodanih koncerata diljem Hrvatske, Slovenije i okolnih zemalja, Gibonni je najavio kratku ljetnu pauzu koju je prekinio 25. kolovoza 2007. kada je zajedno sa svojim prijateljem i suradnikom Oliverom Dragojevićem napunio Pulsku Arenu. Na zajedničkom koncertu pratila ih je Zagrebačka filharmonija, posebni gost je bila Maya Azucena koja je sa Gibonnijem otpjevala "Anđeo u tebi", "Oprosti", te sa Oliverom obradu pjesme "Crying time". Gibonni je nastupio na Špancirfestu 3. rujna 2007. sa Majom Azucenom i Marijanom Brkićem. U studenom 2007. izlazi Gibonnijeva biografija Tajna vještina u kojoj se nalaze Gibonnijevi detalji, kako privatne prirode tako i njegove borbe od vremena Osmog putnika pa sve do Unca fibre. Acoustic:Electric Za prosinac 2007. je najavljen Gibonnijev dvostruki live album naziva Acoustic:Electric koji je sniman za vrijeme turneje Unca fibre. 2008. godine započinje promocija albuma Acoustic:Electric. Sama turneja je bila osmišljena na način da Gibonni nastupa u pet velikih gradova ali u malim prostorima i kazalištima. Gibonni je to obrazložio činjenicom da naprosti uživa vidjeti svakoga pojedinca na svome koncertu, što je u velikim dvoranama nemoguće. Na turneju su ga pratili Damir Urban, Goran Bare, Maya Azucena, Zorana Balov, klapa Iskon te Rashida koja je nastupila u Splitu kao zamjena Maye Azucene. Tijekom turneje, izlazi i Gibonnijev dokumentarni film : Anatomija Acoustic:Electric u režiji Žare Batinovića, koji ujedno snima i glazbene spotove za Gibonnija. Čar ovoga dokumnetraca je upravo u tome što je sniman kamerom mobitela i to od strane svakoga sudionika (Maye, Bare, Urbana pa i samog Gibonnija). Nakon završetka promotivne turneje, koja je završila u Sloveniji, Gbonnij je najavio dvogodišnju kreativnu pauzu u kojoj će pisati i skladati pjesme za novi album. Na novinarsko pitanje: "Koja vam je neostvarena želja?" Gibonni je odgovorio: "Da mi novi album bude najbolji album do sada". Promocija albuma Acoustic:Electric se nastavila kroz spotove, nakon "Anđeo u tebi" spota, te "Hodaj" i "Posoljeni zrak" u studenome je izašao i četvrti live spot "Činim pravu stvar". U prosincu, kao božićni poklon za svoje najvjernije fanove, Gibonni u prodaju pušta reizdanje svog live albuma pod nazivom Acoustic:Electric special Christmas limited edition koji sadržava još tri gratis live pjesme. Toleranca Pred kraj 2009. godine, točnije 4. prosinca,izdaje novi singl "Žeđam" koji najavljuje Gibonnijev osmi po redu studijski album Toleranca. Pjesma "Žeđam" je zaživjela u spotu, koji je baziran na animiranom filmu Gulivea, redatelja Zdenka Bašića i animatora Daniela Šumberca. Gibonni i tu godinu završava radno kada pjeva u Skoplju, kako on to kaže, na tradicionalnih - 30 stupnjeva te ih na taj način uvodi u 2010. godinu. 4. ožujka 2010. izdaje novi album Toleranca, koji u samo osam dana dostiže platinastu nakladu od preko 15.000. prodanih primjeraka, a nakon devet mjeseci dostiže i dijamantnu nakladu od preko 30.000 prodanih primjeraka, a time je i najprodavaniji album 2010. godine. Za "Tolerancu" Gibonni osvaja čak 5 Porina, čime učvršćuje prvo mjesto po osvojenim nagradama. Album prati i velika turneja koja je počela u Bjelovaru, a završila u Pulskoj areni, a koja je obišla sve veće hrvatske gradove, te napunila sve veće dvorane, među kojima zagrebačku "Cibonu" (čak 2 puta), te splitsku "Spaladium Arenu. U lipnju 2011. Ivo Scepanovic (Croatian Times) za članak u L.A. Times-u izabire Gibonnijevu pjesmu "Čemu se nadaš srce moje" kao predstavnicu iz Hrvatske za listu pjesama koje zaslužuju pozornost u SAD. Familija 8. travnja 2016. izdaje novi studijski album Familija na kojem pjesme izvodi zajedno s Oliverom Dragojevićem. Dobrotvorni rad 2000. godine održava veliki koncert na zagrebačkom stadionu Maksimir, koji je posjetilo preko 32.000 ljudi, što je tada bio najposjećeniji hrvatski koncert svih vremena. Osniva fond za talentiranu djecu bez roditelja, objavljuje knjigu pjesama na Brailleovom pismu pod nazivom Dvije duše čiji prihod od prodaje je bio namijenjen slijepim ljudima iz lokalne zajednice, a također je sudjelovao na brojnim dobrotvornim aukcijama. 2003. godine Zlatan Stipišić postaje UNICEF-ov veleposlanik dobre volje. U veljači 2010. kao UNICEF-ov veleposlanik dobre volje snima spot za pomoć djeci na Haitiju, te sudjeluje u velikom humanitarnom koncertu u splitskoj Spladium Areni sa skladbama "Činim pravu stvar" i "Žeđam". Diskografija Studijski albumi * 1991. - Sa mnom ili bez mene * 1993. - Noina arka * 1994. - Kruna od perja * 1996. - Ruža vjetrova * 1999. - Judi, zviri i beštimje * 2001. - Mirakul * 2006. - Unca fibre (vodič za brodolomce i anđele čuvare) * 2010. - Toleranca * 2012. - 20th Century Man * 2016. - Familija Singlovi * 1993. - Nek' se dijete zove kao aa/Noina arka * 2005. - Sebi dovoljna * 2006. - Vrime da se pomirim sa svitom * 2013. - 20th Century Man EP * 2013. - Slavim ove dane što si tu (Live)/Ain't bad enough for R'n'R Kompilacije * 1999. - 24 karata ! 18 velikih (1991-1998) * 2004. - Kolekcija * 2005. - The Best Of Gibonni * 2006. - The Platinum Collection * 2009. - Gibonni, Dino Dvornik - The best Of * 2009. - Zlatne Godine - Live Collection & 2 Velika Hita * 2010. - Najljepše Ljubavne Pjesme * 2013. - 20th Century Man & Live * 2015. - The Best Of Collection Koncertni albumi * 1996. - Koncert * 2007. - Live Acoustic: Electric * 2013. - Live DVD * 2008. - ZG Mirakul Live Filmografija Televizijske uloge * "A strana" kao izvođač (2018.-2019.) * "Profesija glazbenik" kao gost (2016.) * "Večer na 8. katu" kao gost emisije (2015.) * "Exkluziv Tabloid" (2014.-danas) * "IN Magazin" (?-danas) * "Studio 45" kao gost emisije (2011.) * "U istom loncu" kao gost (2011.) * "Red Carpet" * "Zvjezdana prašina" Filmske uloge * "O*****, volim te" kao Gibonni (2017.) * "Zarobljeno vrijeme" kao Gibonni (2017) Ostalo * "Vesla" kao skladatelj (2011.) * "Posljednja volja" kao skladatelj (2001.) * "Zlatne godine" kao skladatelj (1992.) Sinkronizacija * "Auti" - solist - "Naš grad" (2006.) Nagrade Porin Sa 37 osvojenih Porina, Gibonni je najnagrađivaniji hrvatski izvođač, a slijede ga Oliver Dragojević te grupa Parni valjak. Crni mačak * Godine 2000. nominiran za nagradu Crni mačak za najbolji rock vokal i u još tri kategorije. Zanimljivosti Dalji je rođak hrvatsko-američke filmske producentice Brende Brkušić. Kategorija:Pjevači